Red Clouds, Red Blood
by AppleCiderr
Summary: Strange murders have been happening around Konoha, no one knows who did it. One day Kakashi is found killing a civilian couple. The next day he claims to not know what anyone was talking about, which is the truth, but no one believes him, he is attacked and chased out of the village by his own friends and students. Several years later, he is a new Akatsuki member. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**New Naruto story! Okay, so I've seen a few of these but they were either discontinued, or very very hard yaoi (Not that there's anything wrong with Yaoi, I read it all the time, especially Itakaka or GrimmIchi) So I'm making my own Kakashi Akatsuki fanfic! I hope you enjoy, because I've made the first chappie incredibly long for you guys :3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by the creepy 14 year old girl who is writing this, hell I don't even own the story title .-.**

**Rating: T+**

**Full Summary: Strange murders have been happening around Konoha, no one knows who did it. One day Kakashi is found killing a civilian couple. The next day he claims to not know what anyone was talking about, which is the truth, but no one believes him, he is attacked and chased out of the village by his own friends and students. Injured and alone he is found by Uchiha Itachi, who brings him to the Akatsuki in which he becomes the newest member. Many years later, Konoha is in shambles. Who else comes to their aid but the criminal organization, which now houses the very person they betrayed. What will happen in this very tense reunion?**

– – – – –

Strangled screams could be heard in the middle of the night, awakening many people from their sleep. The sounds stopped abruptly, only to be replaced with the noise of pounding footsteps as several Konoha-nin bounded to investigate. A masked man knelt down by a mutilated body, a civilian women who was probably heading home for the day. "Holy hell.." He muttered, his gloved hand traced the large gash on the woman's side, which went all the way up to her chest on the other side of her body. The mark was obviously made by a Katana or Tanto, someone who was a good wielder of one. He looked to the other shinobi who had gathered. They all had the same question on their minds, _who would attack an unarmed civilian?_ He swallowed a lump of mucus in his throat, before gathering the body of the women in his strong arms. Her blood covered hair brushed against the biceps as he walked towards the hospital, her haunted eyes stared at him as if accusing him of not helping. He sighed as he leaned his hand forward and shut her dead eyes.

"Oi, Tenzo-Taichou.." One teammate said," Why are we going to the hospital? She's already dead" Tenzo felt irritation in his mind. His new subordinate was a young man, he didn't understand anything. He let out a gentle sigh, and turned towards the young man.

"Because Boar, I think it's right we identify this woman, so we can figure out who the victim was and give her a proper burial," He said calmly, and the previously mentioned team mate remained silent after Tenzo continued walking. As he walked, Tenzo couldn't help but realize how soft he had gotten since helping Kakashi with his team. He didn't go on ANBU missions as much, he was getting less and less used to seeing horrid scenes like this, seeing them now always haunted him. But, there wasn't much he could do about it.

– – – – –

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse working the night shift allowed them in the examination room. The doctor inside was even horrified by the gash. "This is awful!" He exclaimed, examining the body. "The Katana cut through at least half of her intestines, intel tells me she was probably alive at least a minute after she was attacked, oh the pain the poor women must have been in.." He sighed, wiping his sweaty forehead with a sleeve. The two ANBU in the room exchanged looks, before returning their attention the older man.

"How did you know it was a Katana?" Boar exclaimed," We didn't mention which type of sword it was!" Tenzo elbowed the boy, who rubbed the side of his arm glaring at his Taichou.

The doctor sighed a bit. "I used to be a shinobi, I quit to get away from the scarring sights," He explained," I guess being a doctor isn't any better.."

Tenzo lied on his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster would murder an innocent women, they didn't find even a single hand print or hair to find out who was the murderer. Whoever did it hid their tracks good. He sighed for about the umpteenth time that night, deciding not to dwell on it. He had training with Kakashi's team tomorrow, he knew Naruto and Sakura would kill him if he managed to be later than Kakashi. With that happy thought, he fell asleep.

– – – – –

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life-"

"LIAR!"

_Same old team_ Kakashi thought with amusement as he walked over to where everyone was situated. Naruto was trying his best to give him a dirty glare, while Sakura was just looking away in annoyance. Kakashi sighed, rubbing his visible eye with exhaustion, he didn't know why he felt so tired. It felt as if he hadn't slept in forever. He knew he went to sleep around 8:30pm, mainly because he had nothing better to do. He woke up at exactly 7:00am.. He got enough sleep, why was he so tired? _Mattaku.. I'm just getting older, that's the problem _He told himself, as much as he hated thinking about the fact he was in his thirties now. "Why don't we start with Chakra control? I want you all to practice controlling your element, that includes you Naruto, you and Tenzo are going to continue your Rasen Shuriken training while I supervise and make sure things don't go out of hand," He explained calmly. The fifteen year old gave a wide smile, balling up his fists and nodding with determination. The two ran off, Kakashi was slower to follow. He made sure Sakura and Sai were working on what they were supposed to before heading off to his two friends.

He watched with a calm expression as Naruto struggled with his practice, Kakashi would feel his head dip down, closing his eyes, before his head snapped back up as he awoke from a semi-conscious stupor. He tried to keep himself awake, thinking about the confusing murder case. It sure was a tough one, who could get away without a scrape or sign they were there?! He didn't dwell on it too long, Naruto ended up needing his help again before he could count to three. An hour later their training session was over and Kakashi walked back home. He knew it wasn't that late, but he had to go home and rest.

He waved goodbye and walked home, with exhaustion in his eyes he lied down. It felt strange to be so exhausted for this long, but he ignored the feeling as he vanished into dreamworld.

– – – – – 2 Months Later – – – – –

It was happening still, people dying and no way to tell who was doing it. Every single time it was civilians, innocent beings dying or being mutilated. They had gotten everyone they could to try and solve the case to no avail. Inoichu, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tenzo, and even Shikaku all came up empty handed. Kakashi for some reason had even more trouble with sleeping, to the point of being irritated and snapping at his students, even though he didn't mean to. Everything was a jumbled confusing mess, until one night it happened. (A/N: I decided to skip ahead because two months of people dying isn't something I wanna write about)

Tenzo was walking back to his apartment, when the noise of blood squishing made him stop. He looked towards where he had heard it, before running into the alley way. He was met by a shock of silver hair, and bloody hands. Tenzo gasped," Kakashi.. Taichou.."

"Please.. Please.." The dying man whispered, holding out a hand. Kakashi scoffed, and stabbed him in the head.

"Shut up," Kakashi snarled, and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Tenzo's eyes widened, and he ran towards Tsunade's office in terror.

– – – – –

Kakashi had awoken the next morning, it was a normal morning until he walked outside, to be met with several ANBU and his students. "What going on?" Kakashi asked silently.

"Sensei! How could you?!" Sakura yelled," Killing all those people! TEME!" She clenched her fists, and Naruto growled. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" He exclaimed, and Naruto started sobbing.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled, throwing a punch. Kakashi backed up, panicking. The ANBU surrounded him all at once, he tried to fight them but they knocked him into his sliding glass door, which crashed open, he fell off the balcony and felt broken glass in his back and arms. He didn't understand, he didn't do anything.

"How does this feel?!" an ANBU yelled, slashing him across the chest, if it wasn't for his vest he would have been dead on the spot, now it was broken on the spot. He ran away, blood dripping as he tried to escape. He turned around for a second, and was hit by Naruto's rasengan. He screamed in pain and crashed again the village wall, he turned and climbed up it. He fell down on the other side, and forced himself to run as fast as he could into the forest.

He could only run for a few minutes before he crashed down on the ground, panting weakly as he tried to remain alive. What had just happened? Why was he framed for something he didn't do?! Then, there was a pair of sandals in front of him. Blinking weakly, he heard a voice that sounded like it was underwater. "Well well well," The cloaked figure said," What have we here?" Then he completely blacked out..

– – – – –

Itachi never expected himself to be walking around near Konoha, nor did he expect himself to be standing over his former captain's injured body. He had no idea why Kakashi had been chased out, but he knew it had probably something to do with the strange murders. He stared at Kakashi body for a little while long before smirking, and picking it up. The man was completely limp in his arms, Itachi couldn't help but wince at the sight of horrible burns and glass going straight through the midde of his hand. Itachi smiled a bit, Pein might want to see this..

It took him a little while, but he got to the base, opening it up and walking in. He gently placed the man down, leaning against the wall. Sasori was the first to approach him, the puppet man had never died, he faked the whole thing. He looked at Itachi, Kakashi, and back at Itachi. "Uchiha.. Why did you bring a Konoha-nin into our hideout?!" He snarled, and Itachi merely stared back with an unamused look in his red eyes. He motioned towards Kakashi again.

"He's not a Konoha-nin anymore, I found him after he was chased out of the village by his own comrades and students, they nearly killed him. With that little piece of information in mind, wouldn't you want to have someone as strong as him on our side? With what happened today turning him over will be easy," Itachi explained his reasoning, smirking a bit as Konan exchanged a serious look with Pein, before Pein returned his look to the Silver haired shinobi.

With a gentle smirk, he said," Konan, take him to the infirmary and heal him, we'll find out what's going on and see if, like Itachi said, we can get him to join" The women nodded, using paper to cover Kakashi's body and float him to the infirmary. Pein looked at Itachi calmly.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you found him"

– – – – –

Konan had had trouble healing his wounds, there was no way she could completely fix his hands, the bones had been broken straight through, she couldn't create entriley new parts of bones, only heal broken ones. The best she could do was cover the hole with a bandage, which she did do, bandaged then up to his wrists. She got rid of the large cut on his chest, leaving only a scar. Then pulled the rest of the glass out and healed the burns the best she could. While she was turned around, she heard some type of crazy laugh, it echoed and as the tips of fingers dug into her throat. In a moment of panic, she turned around and was face to face with a monster.

Kakashi's hands were clawed, digging into her throat. His eyes were black, with red irises. They glowed sadistically, filled with a thirst for blood. The tips of his hair turned black, fangs expanding from his mouth. Konan screamed, and punched him away. He grabbed her hand and threw her down, laughing insanely. Konan quickly used her paper to tie up Kakashi, he struggled snarling in anger. Pein and Itachi ran in, Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi. Worry instantly filled his mind, for some reason. Pein grabbed Kakashi's hair and forced Chakra into his head, his eyes slowly changed to normal, and he panics, looking at Itachi in surprise. "Itachi, why am I here?!" He demanded angrily.

"I brought you to the Akatsuki, Hatake. Seeing as how you have nowhere to go," Itachi said calmly, once Kakashi realizes this, he lowers his head. He rubbed his head weakly.

"What happened to me? I didn't kill those people.." He whispered, noticing the hole in his hand trying to hide his panic.

Pein and Konan exchanged another look. "From what I understand, someone gave you strange abilities you can't seem to control yet, I believe I know how to stop it, but I can only do so if you join the Akatsuki, as Itachi pointed out, you have nowhere else to turn to," Pein said calmly, Kakashi thought about this calmly. It was true, he felt nothing more than complete rage against Konoha, he didn't even get a fair trail! Slowly, he nodded. Pein smirked and nodded, he handed Kakashi some of the Akatsuki uniform, minus the cloak and ring.

He put it on, slightly feeling better, but he couldn't help but stare at the holes in his hands. He sighed, anger rising at the thought of Konoha. He changed and walked out, the other Akatsuki members gathered around Pein. He looked around in surprise. There were nine people there, that means if he was added he'd be the tenth member. He looked at his hand again, before looking at Pein, ready to join the new member. "Please kneel," Pein said, and Kakashi did as asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, do you vow to strive to achieve this organization's goals, until your death?" Pein asked with a slight demanding tone.

With a new mindset, Kakashi nodded. "Hai," He said, he was handed a cloak, which he pulled on, he stared distastefully at the Konoha headband until it was sliced across. He put it on, to cover his Sharingan eye, the collar of the cloak hid his face. He was handed a silver ring, with a white center, in the center there was the Kanji symbols of 'Fate' and 'Intellect'. Afterwards, Kakashi went up to Itachi thanking him for saving him.

Sasori looked at Pein calmly. "Are you sure we can trust him? He accepted your offer just like that," He said calmly, Pein looked at Kakashi and smirked.

"He hates Konoha now, he keeps looking at his hands, the injuries on there, the scar on his chest won't heal, he'll always remember what Konoha did to him," Pein said," Now we'll just have to help him learn his new powers, Konoha is now open for an attack"

– – – – –

**Ya like? I hope ya do! I will continue soon! I'm working on mah Pokemon storeh. If you guys want I can make it a Yaoi between Itachi and Kakashi if you want, just review about it if you want! If you don't want it, don't say anything :3 Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPPIE! I've gotten mixed reviews on if I should turn this to a Yaio story, so I've decided to keep it as a close friendship story until later notice. So, don't worry everyone :3 Also a note, Tobi is just a stupid idiot in this version, so yes, slightly AU**

– – – – – The Next Day – – – – –

Kakashi awoke the next day, feeling comfortable in his bed. At first he thought he was back in Konoha, that the night before was just a lucid dream, but then when he stretched out he saw the holes in his hands once again and sighed sadly. He didn't feel sadness for not being in Konoha, he felt pure hatred towards his former village. He sighed and placed his hands by his sides, pushing himself into a sitting position and stretching out his long, lithe limbs. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his long silver hair, before swinging his legs around to climb out of the bed, the red sheets ruffling along with the black comforter. Before he could move, the door slammed opened to reveal a swirly masked man.

"Ahh!" He squealed," Kakashi-senpai you're awake! I'm Tobi by the way! Come on and eat breakfast with me!" He grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled, making the Copy-nin fall out of the bed with a _thump_.

"Hey hey! I'll be out in a minute! At least let me get dressed first!" He snapped at Tobi, who quickly let go of him with a giggle.

"Okay Kakashi-senpai!" He said, skipping out of the room with glee. Kakashi quickly got off the floor, shutting and locking the door so there would be no more unwanted visitors. He took this moment to examine his new room, it was pretty large, he guessed all member's rooms looked like this. It had fuzzy black carpet that tickled his bare feet, the walls were just normal polished wood. There were no windows, but he didn't mind. The doors were black, one door led to the bathroom while the other led outside his room. The bed had a black headboard, the Akatsuki logo on the middle of it. The sheets were red, the comforter was black but with red rims. There was a black dresser next to it was red knobs, on top of it held his cloak and slashed headband.

He walked to the bathroom and washed up, before pulling on his cloak and wrapping his headband around his head, hiding his sharingan eye again. Then, he unlocked his door, walking into the hall. Each door had a name on it, his room was right next to Itachi's on the corners. Kakashi looked around for several moment before he walked down the hall, noticing a stairway that went up, he smirked. _So underneath their creepy mountain hideout is their living space?_ He chuckled at the thought. "What are you laughing about?" A familiar voice asked, he turned to see Deidara, but with no hostile look in his eyes.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Kakashi said," Well I just found it funny how you have a big, bad mountain hideout and a place underneath it that gives a homey feeling, never expected S-class criminals to have something like this"

Deidara snickered. "Hai, that's true. But keep this secret quiet, we have a reputation to uphold, un," He said, smiling at his new teammate. Kakashi gave his signature eye smile, before following him to the dining area, he had to admit he never expected the Akatsuki to act like a huge family, a family that he was now a part of. Everyone, including Pein and Konan, were sitting at the table. Hidan and Kakazu were next to each other arguing, Tobi was playing with his chopsticks happily, Pein and Konan were silent, Itachi and Kisame sat next to each other making polite conversation, Zetsu wasn't really doing anything but sitting. Deidara took a seat next to his partner and Kakashi merely sat between Itachi and Deidara.

Pein raised his hand to silence everyone, which only took a few seconds. Indeed, Pein had something important to say. He cleared his throat, and said," As you all know, Hatake Kakashi is our new member. We are now at our full numbers, so we are even stronger. Kakashi will be assigned as Sasori's partner, while Deidara will work with Tobi" He didn't wait for complaints, and continued," I will begin training our new member in our ways and help him with these strange new powers, however all demon catching will be postponed for now"

"What?!"

"Why?!" 

After the outburst, Kakashi frowned, and asked," Does this have to do with Orochimaru?" He got confused looks from the other Akatsuki members, so he quickly added," He's also been quiet lately, my first thought was it had something to do with you guys.."

Pein gave a calm nod. "You are entirely correct Kakashi, Orochimaru has been causing trouble again, at least for us. We don't know why, it might have something to do for revenge, or just to try and get us out of the way, but until we solve this issue we cannot continue out Demon hunt without making sure we are still safe. That means you will all remain here for a while, I am unsure how long it all depends," He finished his little speech calmly. The members all agreed without second thoughts, then went back to eating. Kakashi made small talk with Deidara and also apologized for taking his arm. Deidara flinched at the memory then forgave him.

One by one, they all left, heading to Kami knows where. Pein made Kakashi stay, and motioned him to follow. As they walked to the training room, Pein turned to him and asked," What do you think of the Akatsuki so far?"

Kakashi crossed his arms and said," Much better than Konoha, you guys are quite a lot nicer than you let on. I am proud to be an Akatsuki member" Now _there_ are words that he never thought would be uttered from his mouth. Pein gave an affirmative noise and nodded, walking to the training room with no other attempt at conversation. When they got there, Kakashi looked around, it was basically an empty room without any furniture, excpet much larger and looked like carved out mountain, which was what it was.

Pein turned to face him, and said," We will begin to start working on learning what your new powers are, and we're gonna try to learn soon. Mainly because I'll be sending you and Sasori on your first mission in a few days"

"Hai, Leader-sama," Kakashi said with a nod, and looked down at his hands. While he was doing so Pein leapt forward and slashed him across his arm with a sword. Kakashi cried out and backed away.

"What.. The hell?! What was that for?!" He yelled, holding the wound and growling in anger. Pein watched for a moment, Kakashi frowned in anger and confusion.

Pein tapped his hand with the sword, and said,"Let go of the wound" With a moment of hesitation, Kakashi moved his bloodied hand, and felt a strange feeling as the blood fell down his arm. Pein nodded, he had seen this power before, it was deadly if the user couldn't control it, now that Hatake Kakashi was a member of the Akatsuki, along with this new ability and his old power, Pein knew he would be unstoppable. But now it was time to train, to teach him how to use it.

This was a peculiar power, that Pein had only seen once before, but knew how to use it. The user could control blood, use blood as a weapon, but it also changed the user's appearance a bit. He had seen Kakashi's blood form, the tips of his hair black, deadly looking fangs, and his eyes were black with glowing red irises. He decided that it would be best to teach Kakashi to control it way before he ever sent him on a mission. He explained this to Kakashi, whose eye widened throughout the explanation, but he seemed to understand what it meant. Pein brought him a katana sheath and hilt, holding it out to him. "Take these," He ordered.

After slipping the sheath around his shoulder, Kakashi looked down at the empty hilt in confusion. "Use your blood powers, create a Katana sword to go into the hilt, make sure you can change it's form whenever you need," He said, and Kakashi nodded. He messed with his arm a bit, making it bleed again. He tried to infuse chakra into the blood, hissing in pain when it only caused him pain. He tried just concentration, the blood came from the wound easily, but he never felt dizzy. He guessed that was a special ability from the Blood ability.

It took him nearly an hour to create the perfect katana, even then he wasn't sure if he had gotten it exactly right. Pein looked the newly created sword up and down before saying," Change it into a scythe" Kakashi wanted to yell, say that it already had taken him so long to create it, but just nodded and began to control it's transformation. Though Pein showed he had immense knowledge on the power, he wouldn't tell Kakashi because he wanted him to learn by experience.

This time it only took Kakashi about a half hour, he finished the scythe that would even rival Hidan's. Pein nodded and then said," Change it back to a Katana, then fight me with your new power"

The spar lasted longer than creating the weapon did, Kakashi found a way to use blood to create a shield. He managed to spar well against his leader, even if he was going easy on him. Pein finally backed off and said," Good job, I want you to train yourself from now on, even if you need to wander outside to do so" Kakashi gave a wide smile and nodded, his red eyes glowing with pride. He hoped this meant he wouldn't go crazy during the night, and he stretched out before walking out with Pein. Pein called the rest of the members together. Another urgent meeting.

He shut everyone up before saying," Itachi, Kisame. You both need to go on a mission today, we have information on Orochimaru, we need you to search for a location near the Land of Lightning" The two nodded, before the meeting was dismissed. Kakashi saw Itachi leaving, they exchanged a calm nod before he walked off. Kakashi secretly hoped Itachi and Kisame would return home safe.

– – – – – That Night – – – – –

Kakashi left the hideout, he was scared to sleep. As wimpy as that sounded, he was scared of killing someone again. He was an Akatsuki member, he didn't want to kill his new friends. Sighing, he twirled a kunai with annoyance, he stood in front of the hideout watching the moon while humming a gentle tune. That's when he heard something.

His normal reaction was to attack, and that's what he did, he threw the kunai towards the noise and heard a yelp. He placed his hand on the hilt of the Katana, walking towards the strange noise and looked around. He didn't see anything for a moment, then saw two small lumps of fur on the ground, and one larger one. He frowned, hearing whining. Kneeling down, Kakashi picked up one of the small lumps of fur to find out it was actually a male wolf pup. The other small bundle was a male pup as well. He looked at the larger lump and saw it was the mother. He frowned again, noticing the blood all over the mother. _Well.. She's dead.. _He thought, sighing again. _I might as well take care of these puppies for her.. _He knew that Konoha had destroyed his Ninken contract, so he didn't have Pakkun or the others anymore.

_With training, I bet they could become strong fighters_ He thought, picking both young puppies up in his arms and walking back to the base. Pein didn't complain as he watched. Kakashi climbed on his bed, sitting up and staring at the wolf pups with his calm eyes. One puppy was black with white paws and tail, the other pup was all black except for one white spot over his right eye. He named the first one 'Kyoya' and the other one 'Kirito'. They seemed to trust Kakashi, they cuddled up to his sides happily, and Kakashi found himself dozing off as well, this time with no night time attacks.

– – – – – Few Months Later – – – – –

Kakashi and Sasori walked through the long hallway as stealthy as can be. They were on a mission in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, searching for potions or files that he may have left behind. A couple days before Kakuzu and Hidan infiltrated and forced Orochimaru and his team to retreat. Now Sasori and Kakashi were trying to find what was left. Kyoya and Kirito stood side by side next to their master, their training had gone well and this was their first real mission along with their master. Kakashi frowned a bit and looked around. "Seems a little suspicious around here, I'd have expected an ambush already," Sasori whispered to his partner.

The copy-nin nodded his agreement, and pulled out what was left of a killed snake. A snake that's fangs had been injected with poison, but Hidan of course didn't die when it bit him. He placed the snake next to the two wolves' snouts. "Search," He ordered, and the two young pups dashed down, Sasori and Kakashi followed quickly, but quietly. If there was anyone left, they didn't want to have to fight. Their orders were to get _in_ and then get _out_. The wolves led them right to the laboratory room, where Kakashi walked in, shifting into his blood form.

Sasori kept his puppets ready as he walked over to the drawer, skimming his fingers over several empty files before finding a filled file, he frowned as he skimmed the pages. "Kakashi, you might want to see this," He said. Kakashi, who had found a few vials of potions, walked over and frowned. He skimmed through the file and his red eyes widened at the sight of once sentence. _'Uchiha Sasuke, returned to Konoha'_ The two partners exchanged looks of shock, before they stuffed the file in their bag. This was definitely news Pein needed to hear, actually, information the whole Akatsuki needed to hear. Kakashi also found a file on some strange experiment, that he planned to finish.

They didn't know whether or not it was going to be used against them or a hidden village, but both Akatsuki members had the same thought in their head. _It's better if we don't figure out which one.._ They stuffed that in the bag as well, and turned to leave. Then, gasped. In the doorway stood Orochimaru and Kabuto. They both looked a little surprised as well, then gained evil smirks across their faces. "Well well.." Orochimaru began,"If it isn't the Akatsuki! My my, I wasn't expecting to ever see someone like you joining these stupid idiots, Kakashi-kun"

Sasori exchanged a quick glance with Kakashi, before they both crouched into a battle position. "Better to be with them then you, or Konoha," Kakashi snarled, spitting the Hidden village's name as if it was poison. With that, he pulled out his Katana and glared at the Snake Sannin, and Sasori pulled out his puppets. Orochimaru gave a quick scoff.

"How I would love to play with you but I have some work to do, I don't need you guys getting in my way," He said, obviously he wanted the files he accidentally left behind. Kakash frowned, reaching into his sleeve with a quick movement, and pulling out a clay bird. This was their job as well, blow up the place, Pein didn't want Orochimaru to be able to salvage ANYTHING. It only took a few seconds for Kakashi to throw it, and then Sasori used his puppets to fling them around and make Orochimaru and Kabuto fling into the room.

When Orochimaru tried to get up, Kirito barked loudly and growled. Kabuto wasn't scared, he jumped at Kakashi, chakra blades slicing at his throat. Kakashi was shocked, taking a stumbling step back and falling back. He quickly sliced his katana across the young man's stomach, making him scream in pain as he clutched at the wound, Kakashi forced himself to stand, grabbing his wolves by their scruffs and pulling them back, lifting up his hand and setting off the bomb with the jutsu Deidara told him to use. Sasori and him dashed down the hall, Kakashi could hear the rubble behind him. They managed to get out just in time. Kakashi groaned and sheathed his katana. "I was really hoping for an easy mission, but things never go our way do they?" He asked Sasori lightly.

Sasori chuckled a bit. "No, they can't. But you wounded Kabuto, and I'm pretty sure they both got caught in the blast, if we're lucky we won't have to worry about them for a little while," He pointed out calmly, Kakashi nodded in agreement. He looked at his wolves to make sure they were okay, before following Sasori. They had quite a lot of news to share with their leader.

– – – – –

Pein looked over the files, all the Akatsuki members were at the hideout for a while, which was a good thing. They all sat in the meeting room now, waiting for Pein to speak. He placed the papers down and sighed, rubbing his temples gently. "What is it Leader-sama? What did they find?" Deidara asked curiously.

"It seems Sasuke has returned to Konoha.." Pein said, messing with his orange hair.

"WHAT?!"

That was the outburst from every Akatsuki member except Sasori and Kakashi. Pein held his hand up calmly, and once everyone was silent he said," This is good for us, with Sasuke away from Orochimaru that is a weak point. We must investigate more into this, but for now we will all rest a few days. Thank you, Kakashi and Sasori for finding this information on this problem, you are all dissmissed" The members all dispersed to their rooms, including Kakashi.

Said shinobi was lying on his bed, both wolves asleep on either side of him with their heads on his chest. Kakashi was simmering with anger, at the fact that a true traitor like Sasuke was allowed back into the village and he wasn;t even given a second glance. This made his hatred for Konoha only grow even more. Kyoya whined and licked Kakashi's bare cheek, making the Copy-nin chuckle and pet the wolf gently.

He knew now though, that he liked the Akatsuki better than Konoha. Though those were words he'd never expect himself to say, he didn't care. His new life was better, and one day Konoha would regret what they did. But for now, it was time to rest. Once more, he dozed off into the world of dreams.

– – – – –

Ya like? Next chapter is the time skip, bye bye! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPPIE! With luck this'll come out by Christmas, if not I apologize :3 But you know what? I'm starting this at 12/22, so you guys will learn how long it took me to get off my lazy butt and type it. Anyways, HERE WE GO!**

– – – – – Four Years Later – – – – –

Naruto was walking with Hinata and Sakura through Konoha, they had all finally mad Jounin, surprisingly Naruto had made Jounin first. Everyone still believed Kakashi was guilty, but other than that everything had gone back to normal. Sakura was the first to speak. "Don't you think that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have been very quiet lately?" She asked Naruto, who nodded. The past four years had been unusually quiet, no fighting or anything, as if everything was nice and calm. This made the Jinjuriki worry, something bad would happen sooner or later.

That's when he felt it. A large demon chakra, his eyes widened at the sight of a large monster speeding towards Konoha. "SAKURA! HINATA! Evacuate the village!" He yelled, running towards the monster in terror of what was happening. He had to distract it! It was like a large lizard, its claws slashing into buildings and giving large roars of anger and rage. Naruto didn't understand, there were no demons that looked like this one. It wasn't one of the Tailed Beasts.. He didn't think it mattered, what mattered was keeping the village safe. He ran at the monster, prepared to protect his village.

– – – – –

Nine transparent figures and one corporeal figure. They all stood on the fingers of a Gedo Statue, it was a meeting of the Akatsuki members. The corporeal figure, was a man known as Hatake Kakashi, a man who was framed for a crime he didn't commit and then ended up joining the Akatsuki after the incident. Now, four years later, no one was suspicious of him in the Akatsuki. They were all close friends, every member trusted him and he did in return. After four years, a few things had changed. Kakashi's hair had grown longer, it reached his shoulders from the back and his bangs covered his eyes, leaving only a shadow underneath, his Sharingan had evolved into an eternal after a run in with Danzo, in which he snatched the sharingan before wiping the memory.

Kakashi crossed his arms, looking at Pein calmly. "What is this meeting for Leader-sama?" He asked, the other members looked towards their leader slightly confused.

"Bit early for a meeting after you gave us all our missions only about a week ago, un," Deidara said calmly, Pein raised one hand to silence the murmuring. Itachi exchanged a look with Kakashi, Pein wouldn't interrupt their missions unless it was very important, so what was going on?

Once the silence had grounded itself, Pein calmly said,"We all must return to the hideout in which Kakashi is at, Konoha has just been attacked by what looks like the thing Orochimaru had been creating, Kakashi you're going to help them"

"What?!"

"Leader-sama you must be joking!"

Once again Pein held up a hand to calm the yelling, with an angry frown. "We need Konoha on our side, it'll help us get rid of any threats if they threaten Konoha too, and maybe we can keep them off guard for a while with this small peace," He said calmly.

The plan made sense to pretty much everyone, Kakashi as well. "Kakashi, bring them to the hideout, at least most of the important shinobi, we must have them trust us. The rest of us will head back that way, until then you keep everything in order," He said calmly, Kakashi nodded. One by one, the transparent figures dispersed. Kakashi sighed and jumped off the statue, making sure to sink it down into the ground before turning and walking to where his wolves were. He hated this, having to go save the people who betrayed him, but orders were orders. He pursed his lips in a whistle, calling his wolves over.

Three wolves, two older one younger galloped over excitedly to their owner. Kakashi had found another pup abandoned as well, just a few months ago. Her name was Rukia. She was a ginger wolf, with sparkling blue eyes. Still in training, but a good wolf none the same. After calling them, he pet them very quick before opening the entrance to the hideout, running out and heading towards his old village, time to reunite with some old friends.

– – – – –

Naruto couldn't fathom why this monster was so strong, he and several other shinobi were trapped underneath the Hokage Monument, Tsunade and Jiraiya in front of everyone prepared to take the blow. The lizards jaw dripped with the blood of the victims he had murdered ruthlessly, usually more than one at a time. Sasuke had been knocked unconscious after flying through several buildings. Naruto was holding his arm, a large gash on it where the monster had taken a swipe at him. Everything looked hopeless.

Suddenly there was whistling, a figure on top of one of the broken buildings. The akatsuki cloak clothed him, three wolves at his sides, and very familiar silver hair. It only took a second for everyone to register who it was. A slightly amused smirk appeared on his unmasked face, as his hand went to a hilt of what was probably a Katana. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in shock, to which the Akatsuki member scoffed, as if to say 'Who else would I be'

"Looks like you guys have gotten yourself in quite a sticky situation here.." Kakashi said, messing with the flap of the Akatsuki cloak, that's when Naruto noticed the holes on both his hands, and everyone noticed as Kakashi shifted into a different form. His eyes black with red irises, black tipped hair, and bloody fangs. He pulled out his Katana, which was blood red. The lizard demon looked at Kakashi, finally noticing him, and let out a loud roar that didn't phase the Akatsuki member in the slightest.

Kakashi smirked, and a second later he wasn't in that spot anymore. There was a large roar of anguish and pain as blood spurted from the Lizard's neck, Kakashi landing in front of him, the blood from the monster began swirling around Kakashi. "You can't kill a demon, Hatake," Danzo growled," They're immortal"

Said shinobi gave them an exasperated look. "Are you fools really that dense?" He snarled, pointing his Katana at the monster. "That thing isn't even a demon, Orochimaru isn't the sage of six paths. He tried to make one and failed, this thing can die" Shocked looks overcame the faces of the shinobi, wondering how Kakashi knew that. Kakashi smirked, the Katana in his hand slowly reformed into a scythe, and he charged at the fake demon.

Tsunade watched in shock as Kakashi managed to kill the demon with barely any blows, simple as if he had been doing it a while. She felt her heart clench, realizing since he was in the Akatsuki. He probably knew a thousand ways to hunt demons. Was that why he was here? Kakashi merely stood in front of the fake demon as it vanished, he turned to face them. His body had changed back to normal, his sword back in its sheath. Tsunade was the first to speak. "If you're here to take Naruto you can think again," She snarled, and the Silver haired missing-nin rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm under orders to bring you back to the hideout. Leader-sama wishes to speak to you once he returns to the hideout. Besides, we have someone else causing us trouble, we haven't been able to dedicate time to catching the Tailed Beasts," Kakashi said in an even tone. Jiraiya sent a suspicious glare towards the stoic man.

"Why should we trust you?"

Kakashi remained calm, not saying anything or giving away emotion. "That's up to you, we can make peace together, or you can rebuild your village in the uncertainty of if we'll attack you next or not," He said calmly, and after several moments of consideration spoke.

"Sure, but I can bring some shinobi with me"

He nodded, and Tsunade chose the rookie teams (Including Sasuke and Sai), Gai's team, Gemna, Raidou, and Jiraiya. She chose so many just in case it was true Kakashi was lying, then they could hopefully at least stop the Akatsuki long enough to get away. Kakashi waited until they were finished, and Tsunade left Shizune in charge. "Let's go," He said calmly, whistling. The three wolves rejoined him at his sides, and he walked out of the village. They followed him, and Sakura exchanged a look with Naruto. Naruto had a guilty feeling in himself, the holes in Kakashi's hands were made by him. When Kakashi fell on the broken glass, it was his fault.

Kakashi brought them to the mountain hideout, he opened it up and held out a hand. "After you," He said emotionlessly, Tsunade frowned at him before walking in with the others. The entrance closed behind them, and walked to a far corner. "Where are the rest of the members?" Jiraiya asked, and Kakashi tapped his foot against the ground. The large Gedo statue lifted from the air, lifting Kakashi up on one of the fingers.

He turned to face them. "They are all on missions, Leader-sama included. Orochimaru has caused us trouble as well, that's why he wants to speak to you," He said, lifting his hand in the tiger seal, one by one nine transparent figures appeared on the other figures of the statue. They all stood in awe of witnessing a real Akatsuki meeting.

Pein, who was easy to see by his eyes, asked," Was your mission a success Kakashi?" His voice was kind, there was no hostility from the Akatsuki members towards Kakashi. He had probably been in the Akatsuki since they banished him.

"It was, they are here right now," Kakashi said calmly, the members all started looking over and Kakashi chuckled.

"You guys, I brought them. I'm not like Hidan who forgets the hostage," He said, the Akatsuki members starting to laugh.

Hidan growled and said," It was ONE time! Why do guys always give me a hard time?!" He whined, the other members snickering.

Pein quieted them with a raised hand. "We will be back at the hideout in a day or two, keep everything under control and watch out for Orochimaru, he'll notice that Tsunade is missing," He said, Kakashi bowed a little in understanding. The figures disappeared, and the statue sunk back into the ground. Kakashi turned to face them.

Several tense moments went by, then Kakashi said," Let me show you where you will be staying" He walked off, cloak swishing behind him. His wolves realized their master was walking away, the two bigger ones took off, tackling the younger one who whined angrily and galloped after them, bumping into Kakashi's legs. A small smile grew on the man's face, he picked up the pup and continued walking. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai couldn't help but smile, seeing Kakashi still was caring and kind.

He walked them down some stairs, past labeled doors of the Akatsuki members, to a large room with several beds. He opened the door and let them in, they looked around surprised at the space this place had. Kakashi turned to walk out, and Jiraiya stopped him. "Wait! Where will we eat?!" He yelled, and Kakashi rolled his eyes facing them again.

"There is a kitchen and dining room across your room, I'll be there right now, if you want food make your own," He said, walking out with his wolves. He got into the kitchen and let out a frustrated growl, the whole talk he had just been wanting to smack every single one of them. He placed Rukia on the floor with Kyoya and Kirito. They whined as he walked around the kitchen preparing his own meal, after a while the puppy eyes got to him and he let them have some meat, he never gave them dog food. Just because they were his ninken doesn't mean he should treat them like dogs, they're wolves inside and out. After he finished his food, he placed his cloak against the chair, feeling too exhausted to wear the thing for a while.

He made himself his favorite, Miso Soup with Eggplant. He finished in no time flat, still having the habit of eating quick even now, it was just a habit he couldn't seem to break. After he finished, he washed his dish and put it back in the cupboard. Just as he was pulling his Akatsuki cloak back on _they _walked in. He hid his anger again, and stared at them. They glared back. "Why?" Kurenai suddenly asked," Why did you kill those people Kakashi?" His fists clenched, his breathing getting quick, he was ready to kill them.

"I would tell you," He said," But you would never believe me" With that he walked out, heading upstairs and not looking back for the sake of making his point. He decided to patrol a bit. He pet his wolves once more before going out the secret entrance, he hadn't told the Konoha-nin about for the sake of hating to move that stupid boulder every day. Opening the entrance and then shutting it, he walked outside.

– – – – –

Naruto frowned as he watched Kakashi leave. "What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked," It makes no sense!" Everyone looked over at Naruto who was sniffing a bit, the young man seemingly upset.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, and said," Did you see his hands? They have holes in them.. It was my fault that happened" He rubbed his eyes sadly, and sighed again.

After they managed to eat something they went to the higher part of the hideout, and found a way to open up the door. Outside, they didn't expect to see Kakashi fighting against three sound-nin. _When did they get here?!_ Naruto thought to himself in shock. Kakashi used his strange katana, slashing one across the stomach, anothers throat, and pinning the last to the tree with his sword through the shoulder. The first two died nearly instantly, Kakashi pushed the sword deeper through his shoulder, making him cry out. "Orochimaru sent you," He growled," You'll tell me where he is or I will give you a most painful death" As he said that, he held up a hand and blood started pouring from the man's wound, surrounding Kakashi. A slow death of blood loss is what Kakashi had in mind. This shocked the Konoha-nin to silence.

It only took a few minutes, the man screamed it out. "The Grass Village!" He screamed," There's a hideout near the village!" Kakashi's eyes remained stoic, and he slit his throat, the ninja fell to the ground dead in seconds. Kakashi stared at the body a few moments, before his eyes returned to their normal color, he turned and walked back in the hideout. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. He looked at them and frowned.

"You should get some sleep, Leader-sama will be here soon," He said, his fangs still there. Not wanting to get on Kakashi's bad side, so they went to their room calmly. They all were trying to wrap their minds around what they saw, Kakashi's blood red eyes. Naruto still felt guilty, he couldn't take this feeling of guilt. He had to talk to Kakashi. He took Hinata with him, running to the main part of the hideout.

He heard voices, and he ducked down with Hinata. The other Akatsuki members were there! "-Now we're all here, we need to figure out what we're going to do about the Konoha nin and Orochimaru"

Whoever was talking, was cut off by Kakashi. "This conversation is no longer private," He said, and Naruto gasped and growled, they had been caught.

Pein walked up to them, and said," Get the rest of the Konoha-nin, this is a meeting for all of us" Naruto and Hinata quickly ran off, scared of Pein's wrath, they headed to get their teammates, wonder what the meeting was about.


End file.
